Modus
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Madam Pince tidak mengerti kenapa Dumbledore tiba-tiba memintanya membantu Filch membenahi arsip-arsip lama. Yang ia tahu hanya satu hal: pekerjaan itu pastinya akan sangat merepotkan. Dan ternyata ia benar! ...oh ya? Benarkah?


**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling. _I gain no financial advantage by writing this._

**Timeline: **Waktu libur musim panas Hogwarts antara tahun ke-2 dan 3 Harry

* * *

**~Modus~**

#

#

* * *

Dahi Madam Pince langsung mengernyit saat ia masuk ke kantor sang penjaga sekolah.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahan setiap hari menghabiskan waktu di tempat seperti ini?" tanyanya jijik pada si empunya ruangan. Sudah baunya lembab, berantakan pula. Perkamen-perkamen berserakan di meja, beberapa mencuat keluar dari laci _filing cabinet _di sudut ruangan. Bahkan ada beberapa lembar yang di lantai, bersanding dengan mangkuk susu Mrs. Norris. Benar-benar menjijikkan. "Kau selalu ribut kalau ada murid yang meletakkan sesuatu sembarangan, tapi kantormu sendiri begini!"

Argus Filch menyeringai.

"Makanya kan kau diminta membantuku membereskannya, Ma'am."

Madam Pince mengeluarkan suara seperti tercekik. Dia sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa Dumbledore tiba-tiba memintanya membantu Filch membereskan arsip-arsip lama yang tumpukannya sudah menggunung.

"Aku pustakawan, bukan arsiparis," begitu argumen yang ia keluarkan di kantor Dumbledore. "Bukan tugasku menangani arsip."

"Aku tahu, tapi bukankah perpustakaan dan kearsipan masih berada dalam satu ranah?" kata Dumbledore sabar. Mata birunya berkilat-kilat di balik kacamata bulan separo. "Lagipula kau juga punya kompetensi dalam bidang itu. Ayolah Irma, tolong bantu Argus. Dia pasti kerepotan mengurus semua arsip itu sendirian."

"Karena dia Squib?" nada mencela tersirat jelas dalam suara Madam Pince.

"Tolong jangan menghina kolegamu di depanku, Irma."

Dan akhirnya Madam Pince kalah—atau tepatnya, terpaksa mengalah. Meski sangat enggan, ia pergi juga ke kantor Filch. Namun, pemandangan yang menyambutnya ini jelas saja langsung membuatnya semakin kehilangan minat.

"Mau dimulai dari mana kalau begini," gerutunya, lalu melangkah mendekati meja. Dapat dibayangkannya neraka yang akan menanti berjam-jam ke depan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau masih menyimpan ini?" Madam Pince setengah memekik ketika mengeluarkan perkamen berisi catatan pelanggaran James Potter dan Sirius Black. "Astaga, yang benar saja!"

"Aku tidak pernah membuang catatan pelanggaran murid manapun sejak aku bekerja di Hogwarts," jawab Filch tanpa ekspresi. Madam Pince memutar mata.

"Mereka kan sudah lama lulus, Argus!" serunya kesal. "Arsip-arsip ini sekarang hanya menjadi sampah!"

"Itu masih berguna untuk rujukan sanksi bagi pelanggaran serupa, Ma'am."

"Tapi bukan begini cara menyimpannya," tangan Madam Pince sibuk bergerak memilah-milah arsip-arsip serupa. "Dengar, Argus—kau tidak bisa menyatukan penyimpanan arsip statis dan arsip dinamis, tahu."

"Maaf?"

"Arsip statis, arsip yang sudah tidak digunakan dalam kegiatan sehari-hari lembaga—Hogwarts," jawab Madam Pince tak sabar. "Arsip dinamis kebalikan arsip statis. Penyimpanan keduanya harus dibedakan!"

Filch memerhatikan dengan agak tak rela saat Madam Pince membongkar seluruh isi _filing cabinet_-nya.

"Kenapa harus dibedakan?"

"Tentu saja. Kau mau sepuluh tahun lagi kau tidak bisa masuk ke sini gara-gara seluruh ruangan ini tertutup gunungan perkamen?" tukas Madam Pince pedas. "Sudah seharusnya arsip punya masa retensi—penyusutan. Kau harus memilah-milah arsip dinamis mana saja yang sudah menjadi arsip statis, serta arsip statis mana yang perlu dimusnahkan!"

"Dimusnahkan?" mata Filch membelalak ngeri. Tidak bisa ia bayangkan kalau catatan-catatan pelanggaran murid-murid Hogwarts terdahulu harus dilenyapkan. Semua catatan pelanggaran itu adalah kebanggaannya.

"Dimusnahkan. Bukankah seluruh pelanggaran yang pernah dilakukan murid sekolah ini sudah ada di kepalamu?" sindir Madam Pince tajam. Dia masih sibuk berkutat memisahkan arsip-arsip lama dengan arsip-arsip baru.

"Tapi seharusnya itu tidak perlu, kan? Pasti ada mantra untuk menyimpan arsip-arsip lama itu."

"Mantra yang tidak bisa kaulakukan," sahut Madam Pince, jauh lebih kejam daripada yang diinginkannya. Dia mendadak tersadar dan langsung menoleh. "Oh—maaf, Argus—"

Wajah Filch langsung berubah kaku. Merasa tidak enak, Madam Pince melunakkan suaranya, "Lebih baik kita lakukan ini dengan cara yang tidak menyulitkanmu, Argus. Karena itulah Kepala Sekolah memintaku membantu."

Filch cemberut.

"Baiklah, baiklah," Madam Pince mengangkat tangan. "Aku minta maaf."

Keheningan yang menyusul terasa canggung dan tidak enak. Akhirnya Filch mendekati Madam Pince, masih dengan muka masam.

"Dimusnahkan, lalu?"

"Kalau kau tidak ingin memusnahkan arsip-arsip lama itu, kau bisa menyimpannya di Kamar Kebutuhan," usul Madam Pince. "Tapi tetap saja prinsipnya sama: penyimpanan arsip statis dan arsip dinamis harus dipisahkan."

Selama hampir satu jam berikutnya mereka sibuk memilah. Perkamen berisi catatan pelanggaran murid yang sudah lulus dipisahkan dengan catatan pelanggaran murid yang masih di Hogwarts. Jumlahnya sangat banyak—Madam Pince tidak habis pikir, sebenarnya berapa banyak angkatan yang catatan pelanggarannya dikoleksi Filch? Perkamen-perkamen itu bergulung-gulung di lantai, memenuhi nyaris setengah luas ruangan.

Madam Pince menyihir 26 kotak besi besar dari udara kosong. Di bagian depan setiap kotak terdapat huruf dari A sampai Z.

"Menyimpan arsip tidak bisa sembarangan seperti caramu. Pasti susah mencari-cari arsip yang kauperlukan, kan? Kita pakai sistem nama saja," dia melambaikan tongkat sihirnya. Sebuah gulungan perkamen terbang ke arahnya. Sang pustakawan membuka gulungan perkamen tersebut.

"Catatan pelanggaran James Potter," bacanya. "Kau tahu di mana harus menyimpannya?"

"Di kotak P."

"Benar," Madam Pince mendekatkan kotak bertuliskan huruf P padanya. Dia menggumamkan mantra dan tak lama kemudian di kotak besi yang tadinya kosong itu muncul banyak sekat plastik melintang, tersusun horizontal dari depan sampai belakang. Madam Pince menjentikkan tongkat sihirnya, memunculkan kertas-kertas kecil persegi yang langsung menempel ke setiap sekat, menonjol ke atas. Ada yang di sebelah kiri sekat, ada yang di tengah-tengah, ada pula yang di kanan. Sang pustakawan mengambil pena bulu dan menuliskan nama "Potter" di kertas tempel salah satu sekat di tengah.

"Ini namanya _guide_," Madam Pince menjelaskan. "Semua perkamen yang memuat catatan pelanggaran Potter bisa kaumasukkan di sekat ini sehingga akan mudah bagimu mencarinya."

Filch memandangi gulungan perkamen arsip statis di lantai, kemudian kotak-kotak besi berabjad.

"Ini merepotkan. Lebih baik langsung tumpuk saja," katanya parau. Madam Pince menatapnya galak.

"Yang paling penting dari penyimpanan arsip adalah kerapian, agar mudah ditemukembali bila diperlukan!" gertaknya. "Kau benar-benar menjengkelkan. Percuma saja Kepala Sekolah memintaku membantu kalau kau tak mau!"

Bersungut-sungut, akhirnya Filch membungkuk dan mulai memasukkan satu demi satu perkamen ke dalam kotak yang seharusnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah berapa jam kemudian kegiatan itu baru selesai. Filch jadi merasa bagaikan murid yang didetensi.

"Begini baru benar," Madam Pince mengangguk-angguk puas melihat perkamen-perkamen yang tadi berserakan kini sudah rapi di dalam kotak. "Tinggal kaubawa saja untuk disimpan di Kamar Kebutuhan."

"Kenapa tidak di sini saja? Toh kedua jenis arsipnya sudah dipisah."

"Kalau kau memang tahan bersempit-sempit di ruang sekecil ini dengan 26 kotak itu, ya sudah," Madam Pince mengibaskan tangan. Pandangannya kini beralih ke perkamen-perkamen tersisa. "Sekarang kita urus arsip dinamis ini."

Dia kembali berjongkok menghadapi perkamen-perkamen itu.

"Arsip dinamis dibagi dua: arsip dinamis aktif dan inaktif," ujarnya. "Arsip dinamis aktif adalah yang masih sering digunakan dalam kegiatan sehari-hari Hogwarts, kalau yang inaktif sudah jarang. Bisa kita kategorikan catatan pelanggaran murid-murid kelas tujuh yang tahun depan akan lulus sebagai arsip dinamis inaktif, sedangkan catatan pelanggaran murid kelas satu sampai enam adalah arsip dinamis aktif."

"Murid kelas tujuh juga masih suka melanggar peraturan," gumam Filch, tapi pelototan Madam Pince membuatnya tidak berkomentar lebih lanjut.

"Kalau murid kelas tujuh nanti sudah lulus, catatan pelanggaran mereka bisa kausisihkan dan pindahkan ke arsip statis," sang pustakawan menunjuk ke-26 kotak tadi. "Ingat, setiap tahun kau harus melakukannya! Kecuali kau tidak keberatan pekerjaanmu menumpuk seperti tadi."

Filch mengangguk. Mengurusi arsip beberapa puluh angkatan lebih dari cukup untuk membuat siapa pun muak, apalagi bagi yang tidak punya kekuatan sihir.

"Aku akan membuat sekat-sekat seperti tadi di _filing cabinet_-mu. Kalau ternyata kurang, akan kusihir satu _filing cabinet _lagi."

Mereka berdua kembali bekerja, tapi kali ini tidak selama tadi. Ribuan murid yang sekarang masih terdaftar sebagai siswa-siswi aktif Hogwarts tentu "hanya" sedikit dibanding puluhan bahkan mungkin ratusan ribu alumni.

.

.

.

.

.

Madam Pince mendesah lega ketika semua arsip dinamis itu sudah rapi di tempat masing-masing. Tadi Filch juga sudah meminta bantuan para peri rumah untuk membawa 26 kotak berisi arsip statis ke Kamar Kebutuhan. Hari ini benar-benar panjang dan melelahkan, tapi juga memuaskan.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Ma'am," kata Filch. Tak bisa dimungkiri, ia senang mendapati lebih banyak ruang untuk berjalan di kantornya, tidak lagi berantakan seperti tadi.

"Sama-sama," balas Madam Pince. "Jangan lupakan semua kata-kataku tentang arsip! Aku tidak mau membantu lagi kalau lain kali kulihat perkamen-perkamen berserakan di sini."

"Jangan khawatir, Ma'am."

"Bagus," Madam Pince berbalik, hendak kembali ke perpustakaan. Sesaat Filch memandangi punggung wanita itu menjauh, lalu buru-buru berkata, "Madam Pince?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh.

"Ada apa lagi?"

Filch tampak ragu sejenak, sebelum akhirnya berujar cepat, "Mau minum bersamaku di Three Broomsticks? Sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah membantuku."

Alis Madam Pince terangkat sebelah.

"Errr… tidak apa-apa sih kalau kau tidak—"

"Kenapa tidak? Kebetulan aku memang haus. Kau yang bayar, kan?" senyum langka Madam Pince mengembang. Filch terpana sebentar, agak tidak percaya Madam Pince yang biasanya selalu sewot itu kini tersenyum padanya.

"Tentu aku yang bayar."

"Bagus. Ayo."

Saat keduanya hampir tiba di Aula Depan, mereka berpapasan dengan Dumbledore.

"Sudah selesai membereskan arsipnya?" tanya Dumbledore ramah.

"Sudah, Kepala Sekolah."

"Bagus," Dumbledore tersenyum dan berjalan lagi. Ketika melewati Filch, dia sempat berbisik di telinganya, "Berhasil, eh?"

"Seperti yang Anda lihat."

"Aku menunggu kabar baik, Argus," Dumbledore menjauh sambil bersenandung kecil.

Diam-diam Filch menyeringai. Tidak sia-sia kemarin ia menemui Dumbledore dan memintanya menyuruh Madam Pince membantu mengurus arsip-arsip itu!

**.The End.**

#

#

* * *

Referensi:

Sugiarto, Agus dan Teguh Wahyono. 2005. _Manajemen Kearsipan Modern: Dari Konvensional ke Basis Komputer_. Yogyakarta: Penerbit Gava Media.


End file.
